koenokatachifandomcom-20200213-history
Shouya Ishida
Ishida Shouya'' ''(石田 将也) is a character introduced in Koe no Katachi. He is the main protagonist of the series. He lives a lone life after blamed to be responsible of bullying Nishimiya during middle school. Six years later after meeting Nishimiya again and starting to befriend her, he started to gather new friends together with the old ones he had during middle school. Despite the changes in his life, he still struggles to make up for what he did in the old days. Grade School Ishida used to be adventuruous. He finds studying boring and he is always looking for something that will kill his boredom. He used to hang out with Shimada and Hirose and they do "test of courage" where they jump on different bridges or play together. One day, after jumping in a bridge, ishida's shoes were missing. Shimada found a fat kid who wears the shoes similar to Ishida who also attend in a cram school and reported to him. They make plans as if they're on a mission and called out the kid with Ueno's help. Ishida punched the kid and cheerfully shout after defeating him. Going back home, Genki who is his sister's boyfriend turned out to be the fat kid's older brother and he was given a solar plexus. he ended up beaten but he didn't mind since he thinks he won over boredom. Times goes by, his friends decided to stop their "test of courage" and think maturely. Alone, he thought he need to do something to not let himself loose against boredom. After Nishimiya transferred to their class and learning her disability, Ishida thought she is weird and finds another way to win over his boredom by picking Nishimiya. Ishida thought Nishimiya is a burden in the class as they made extra efforts to keep Nishimiya up. One day,he wrote insults to Nishimiya after losing to the choral contest. He erased the writings after showing it to Nishimiya pretending he cares. Thinking she will get mad or cry, she thanked him instead together with his friends. Ishida gets curious on how Nishimiya reacts to every pranks he does which ended up bullying her. The Principal discussed the matter in the class where Nishimiya lost or broke eight of her hearing aids in five months that cost 1.7 million Yen. He made a deal of letting the school handle the matter if someone voluntarily takes the blame or let the police investigate. As Ishida is going to raise his hand, his teacher shoutly points him out and asked for the class' idea about him. Even though everyone enjoyed Ishida's pranks, they talk as if they are not involved or they stopped him from doing it. In the end, he took the blame and he was the one bullied by everyone in his class instead. His teacher doesn't believe him and thinks he's lying after seeing him soaked in the pond because of his friends and knowing his slippers are gone missing. Instead of helping him, he told Ishida that what he did is returning back to him. Feeling the pain from getting bullied, he wonders how Nishimiya thought about him, wondering if she hated him so much. One day, Ishida decided to find out the person behind his missing slippers alone. He first thought Nishimiya is the culprit after seeing her came early but it turned out she takes care of the flowers. He sees her wiping a desk full of insults and wonders if she is still being bullied. He returns to his hiding spot and found out that his old friends Shimada and Hirose are responsible for his slippers and he fought with them. He ended up beaten left lying in the floor. Nishimiya wipes his face which surprises him. He exploded and shout out loud of how he hates her. They fought each other, causing Nishimiya to transfer to a different school. The next day, Ishida realized Nishimiya was not wiping her own desk but instead his. He silently wipes it and every morning, he sees his desk full of insults which lasted until graduation day. Middle School At the opening ceremony, Shimada tells everyone in his class about Ishida being bullied and forcing a girl to transfer to a different school during their grade school. Some guys asked Ishida which he replied honestly. He lost his friends, hated and became isolated. As he starts being alone, he went to Nagoya alone to buy a limited edition book. He was nervous at first but got his confidence after managing to buy one. He unexpectedly encountered Shimada and his friends and assumed he can have fun together with them again. But instead, he was ignored and they decided to hate whatever he likes. The insults in his desks seemed to continue during middle school. High School During his senior year, he starts to see everybody with bad ideas in their mind. He started to distrust everyobdy and sees their faces with an 'X' as a sign of distrust. He realizes he will die someday and decided to pay back everything he did and going to kill himself. He tear his calendar with a certain date as the last and sold his stuffs like futon, bike, reference books, and phone. He quit in his part-time job and paid back the 1.7 million Yen his mother paid for the hearing aids. One last thing to complete his task, he decides to meet Shouko. He learns she is in a sign language club and as he looks aorund, he caught a glimpse of her and call her out. At first, she runs away but after he tripped, Nishimya approached him and write in his palm through her finger "why", wondering why he approached her. He returned her communication book and tells her that she forgot it while speaking sign language. This surprises her and asks her if he knows sign language. He replied he studied it so he can tell one thing and explains that she suffered a lot because no one can hear her voice. As she flips the pages with the writings in it, Shouko had a tears around her eyes. He felt it is not enough to repent his sin. He continues to explain her about his reason of approaching her and giving the notebook is just his excuse of seeing her. He tells her what she was trying to say to him when in grade school, she waited showed to him both her hands held together. He finally understands and demonstrates it to Shouko and asks for friendship. She feel embarrassed and covers half of her face with the notebook. Thinking he went too far, as he supposes to apologize and leave. He feels embarrassed but it came to his surprise whe Nishimiya hollds her hand. He ended up meeting Nishimiya every Tuesday where she feeds the koi fish in the pond near the club and devoted his life of filling her life with joys he stolel once from her. So far, he gathered new friends and reconnect with the old ones but he still struggles whome he should trust. Relationships 'Shouko Nishimiya' He bullied Shouko during grade school taking away her happy days as a regular student. Six years later, instead of apologizing, he asks for friendship which she happily accepted. He now treats her normally and ensuring he will give her proper treatment repenting to his sin. 'Yuzuru Nishimiya' At first, she hates Ishida knowing what he did to her sister in the past. As she sees him regretting what he did, she became good friends with him and helping each other to keep Shouko from bad treatment. Ishida is also the one Yuzuru relied with when her supportive grandmother died, thinking she is now alone as she is not in good terms with her mother. 'Tomohiro Nagatsuka' Nagatsuka is the first friend Ishida had after six years of isolation. He is the first person who lost the 'X' in his face as a sign of trust. Ishida happen to see him being bullied by some guy forcingly taking his bike from him. Unconcsiously, Ishida suggested to take his bike instead and as he will go home from school, he can't believe his bike is missing, thinking his bike which originally his mother's is permanently stolen. Until Nagatsuka returns beaten with his bike. It turns out he looked for it and found it on a grassy plain and that's where they start their friendship. So far, Nagatsuka and Ishida hang out together and currently trying to make a movie. 'Miyoko Sahara' Shouko asks for Ishida's help to find Sahara because she felt guilty of hurting Sahara as Ueno's group insults her when she volunteered in learning sign language to ease Nishimiya in communicating. Sahara happened to be gone when Ishida started bullying Shouko and he told her what he did to her. She just listened silently and left a little upset as what Ishida felt. Later that evening, she gives her a message telling him it is okay now and thanked him for connecting them again. He received an image of them together for thanking him. 'Naoka Ueno' Ueno is the closest girl to Ishida during grade school as he admits to himself. He first thought she could be friends with Shouko too like Sahara, but she stays mean with her and hate her. She confesses to Ishida how she always like him. Due to her attitudes towards Shouko, Ishida doesn't care about her–seeing her with an 'X' in her face. Despite of avoiding her, he doesn't get mad whether she visits her home or crash inside. 'Satoshi Mashiba' He approached Ishida first, asking to be the main actor of the film he will be making with Nagatsuka. Nagatsuka is against him, only allowing Ishida's friends to be part of the movie but Ishida doesn't mind since they lack of people for the movie. He doesn't mind getting along with Mashiba at all. 'Kawai' Kawai started to befriends with Ishida again after getting acquainted with Mashiba. It appears she likes Mashiba and wants to get close to him and she seems to ride along in everything Mashiba approves on. Ishida first approached her asking about Sahara but later on, she approached him as requested by Ueno. Later on, she used to hang out wherever Mashiba is, as if they are close friends together with Nagatsuka or Ishida. 'Shimada' Ishida used to be close friends with Shimada and Hirose and they jumped together off a bridge. They still continue to hang out in his house reading mangas or playing video games. After he got bullied, he avoids Ishida and hated him. Meeting him again in a food stall in an amusement park, Ishida stiffed as he served him the order. He is not happy with their meeting and finds it bothersome as he looks for Ueno who set it up. Family Trivia *Ishida and Nishimiya share the same nickname, Shou-chan. *Ishida misunderstand (suki) "like" to (tsuki) "moon" as Shouko confessed to him and he replied "the moon is beautfiul". Natsumi Soseki, the most acclaiimed novelist in Japan once taught to his student that the english translation of "I love you" is "The moon is so beautiful". Coincidental to Ishida's reply to Shouko, it seems like he answered back to Shouko's feelings for him. Category:Characters